


真爱之吻

by wyeth0206



Category: Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: M/M, kiss of true love, seduce magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: “真爱之吻！”洛思语出惊人。“恩……确实，我曾经翻阅的一本人类的风俗小说是提过有人靠着接吻的方式解除此类诅咒。”费恩居然没有反驳。“有趣。”这是女精灵简洁的评价。伊凡抓着脑袋，“这这这！”唯一没加入对话的被诅咒对象正红着眼睛立在山坡下，仿佛随时准备朝他们扔个火球。





	真爱之吻

——

故事一开始其实没这么混乱。  
自欢乐堡集结的五人组顺着海岸线漫无目的的游走，直到他们在空旷的沙滩上遇到一条被囚禁的龙。  
不管是出于好奇、怜悯、敬畏、兴奋，或者根本就是无聊，他们毫无条件的答应了龙的请求——替他取回净化魔杖。临走时，名叫斯莱恩的巨龙告诫他们关于女巫拉德卡的诱惑。  
只可惜当时没人当回事。  
有惊无险的穿过一大片毒气陷阱，最终他们来到洞穴深处，被重重食人花和恶心尸骨所包围着的红衣女巫，正拿着一朵比血液还鲜红的玫瑰，冲他们微微一笑。  
费恩对她提及的血玫瑰有些好奇，他隐隐察觉她隐藏在美艳外表下跟死亡挂钩的腥臭比嗅觉上更危险。  
而向来作为谈判专家的猩红王子面对她的诱惑却表现的兴趣索然，这通常意味他立刻变的傲慢可憎起来，这无疑加速了谈话的崩裂。女巫怒红着脸，手中的阴影爆燃了四周的尸骨，死而复生的行尸步履蹒跚的包围了他们。  
不过这同他们一路遇到的敌人又有什么区别？  
伊凡跃到高处，十字弓朝敌人每人送去杀伤力十足的一箭，洛思把最靠近她的活尸“噗”的一声变成鸡（她最近乐此不倦），塞维列扬着冰冷的匕首穿梭在敌人中，每个被她刺中的都留出一大滩腐血，费恩充分发挥了他学者的一面，事不关己的站在最远，斗篷下的骷髅脸兴致勃勃的观察眼前的一切。  
于是，又是这样，每个人都提前选定了目标，默契的把最棘手的留给了队伍中的肉盾——猩红王子。  
“不是私人恩怨。”猩红口出狂言。  
“亲爱的，你猜怎么着，这就是私人恩怨。”拉德卡的笑容扭曲。  
也许是众人（包括他自己）都过于自信了，女巫被攻击的奄奄一息时，谁也没料到从她袖子里飞出一股粉红色的雾气，径直射中猩红。  
“噗。”  
洛思抓住女巫鸡，拼命的摇晃。  
“你对他做了什么？”伊凡着急的询问。  
“咯咯咯。”  
话音刚落，一阵炙热朝他们袭来，忙于躲闪的四人（和一只鸡）果断跳到不被火焰殃及的高台。猩红王子停顿了下，忽然发现了什么，手中的火球顺势扔到背后，一大片活尸被火海包围。  
“这是什么巫术？”伊凡看着他的无差别攻击，担忧的询问。  
“似乎是一种控制术。”费恩回答。  
洛思：“所以他会攻击我们吗？”  
“我想刚刚促使我们跳上来的举动就说明了这个问题。”精灵冷静的撇嘴，冲她手里的鸡做了个“干掉”的手势。  
伊凡拦住她，“至少她得告诉我们如何解除。”  
“她不会说的。”塞维列眯着眼睛，面露杀气。  
“咯咯咯。”  
“呃，或许她会呢。”  
三个回合后，女巫变了回来。  
“你们这群混蛋别以为我会放过你们这是最恶毒的巫术你们的朋友会终生匍匐在我的裙下为我神魂颠——”  
三把火匕首稳稳的插在她胸口，女巫一脸不可置信的咽下最后一口气。  
“所以——”  
“魅惑术？”  
“一个低级女巫怎么会如此高的巫术？”  
“她能魅惑一条龙，自然也可以魅惑一个蜥蜴人。”  
“你确定吗？女巫是被他亲自干掉的。”  
“而且现在女巫死了，她的法术不应该同步解除吗？”  
“怎么看他都不像是对她神魂颠倒的样子。”  
“或许根本不是魅惑术。”  
“你的那本笔记什么时候借我看看？”  
伊凡终于忍无可忍的中断了队友们越来越离题的对话，抛出一个关键问题。  
“所以怎么才能解除法术？”  
“真爱之吻！”洛思语出惊人。  
“恩……确实，我曾经翻阅的一本人类的风俗小说是提过有人靠着接吻的方式解除此类诅咒。”费恩居然没有反驳。  
“有趣。”来自女精灵简洁的评价。  
伊凡抓着脑袋，“这这这！”  
唯一没加入对话的被诅咒对象正红着眼睛立在山坡下，仿佛随时准备朝他们扔个火球。  
“总之，”费恩打了个响指，骨头摩擦的声音让其他人想挠墙，“先打晕他吧。”  
——  
被束缚住的龙居然是远古的龙骑士，他威严的双目闪烁着时间的光芒。  
“你们那位王子殿下呢？”  
在听闻了他的变化后，龙骑士面露难色。  
“这是一种临死诅咒。非常，非常特别。以我之力无法解决。”  
“所以还是要真爱之吻？”洛思的声音听起来欢快大于遗憾。  
伊凡别过脸，祈求龙骑士没有听到这个荒诞的说法。  
然而事情总是这么富有戏剧性。  
“说不定有用呢。”他居然留下这样一个毫无责任的言论后就拍拍翅膀飞走了。  
洛思在原地转了个圈，高举双手欢呼。  
“真爱万岁！”  
——  
夜幕降临，帐篷中央的篝火烧的正旺。在远离猩红王子的平地上，四人凑在一起讨论。  
“首先，”洛思用手在空中画了个圈，“真爱的问题解决了。”  
除了伊凡外，其他人都点头同意。  
“什么？”  
塞维列不耐烦的拿眼刀丢他。  
“从欢乐堡出来，你们两就散发的同样的味道——发情的味道。”  
向来幽默诙谐的银爪一时间面红耳赤。  
洛思看着他，眼里洋溢着喜庆的光泽。  
“况且我们之前都试探了一遍，一旦靠近他的攻击范围，他会卯足全力的攻击。”  
“并不是我打不过他。”塞维列用匕首修理指甲，如此强调到。  
“只有你还没有去尝试。”  
面对队友们亲切的微笑，伊凡不知道该用什么表情。  
“……如果他冲我喷火的话，我该怎么做？”  
洛思凑近，往他手里塞了个东西。  
一张降雨卷轴。  
——  
猩红王子被众人牢牢捆在一根石柱上，在看到伊凡靠近时，原本无动于衷的脸立刻换成了凶神恶煞。但由于他被法术束缚着，所以不过是威胁的冲他龇牙。  
咸腥的海风不断飘过鼻尖，他看了眼身后，篝火还在燃烧，之前唯一还在外面的女歌手也收拾好了琴回了帐篷。伊凡看着王子熟悉又陌生的眼神，大着胆子朝他走近。  
只是一个吻而已。他在心底安抚自己，随即脸上觉得有些发热。  
“嘿，大个子。放松，我不是你的敌人。”孤狼尽量放缓声音，举起双手示意自己的无害，“还记得我们第一次见面吗？在前往欢乐堡的船上，你当时看起来可邋遢了，但偏偏又骄傲又耀眼。后来船遭到攻击，你们都晕倒了，我不得不拿一杯水泼在你脸上，你明明迷迷糊糊却还在呵斥我居然敢殴打皇室成员。”  
伊凡想到这里忍不住笑了，他又走近了一步，被诅咒的王子脸上依旧带着敌意，但似乎神色松动不少。  
“之后我们在欢乐堡遇到，你表现出非同一般的勇气，令我敬佩。无论是帮助精灵遗民还是远古幽灵，你都体现了王室该有的气度和胸襟。我不知道——”他忽然顿了顿，和王子四目相对，听起来像在难为情。“我不知道我们是怎么走近的。但等我发现的时候，我们比之前都要亲近，我能渐渐体会你的所思所想，就像应该是这样一样。”  
“如果——”伊凡此时就站在王子的面前，他们之间只隔着呼吸的距离，“真的只需要一个吻的话，我愿意试试。”但如果不是……这个念头忽然冒出来，让他觉得心底一阵绞痛。  
“抱歉。”他匆匆说完，忽然倾身，藏在胡子下的柔软的唇触碰了王子。  
心跳骤然加速，他察觉到王子身上炙热的温度，让他想起干燥松软的落叶被点燃后的气味，有点呛鼻，但又很迷人。他停了几秒后，带着希冀看向猩红，而对方也正在看他。  
没有任何变化。他只是没有攻击，伊凡依旧能从他眼中看到诡异的粉色在聚集又消散。  
一阵失望笼罩他。伊凡咬着唇后退，心里想着究竟该怎么做才好。王子却忽然动了。  
他昂着头发出一阵闷哼，在伊凡看过来的时候，他猛地朝前，却因为身体被禁锢而徒劳的弹回。  
他盯着伊凡，就像盯着可口的猎物。  
伊凡在这样的目光下面红耳赤。  
一切那么明朗。在某个四目相对的瞬间，猩红的气息若有若无的喷吐在他颈侧，当他们踩在松软泥土和青苔的小路上前行时，偶尔扫过他小腿温暖调皮的尾尖，当他和其他人聊天时，那徘徊在他腰侧暗含占有欲的手。  
一阵海浪滚来，温润的水流浸湿他们的双脚，伊凡试探着再次靠近，却未料王子抢先一步，飞快缩短彼此仅剩的距离，柔软的不可思议的长舌舔过伊凡干燥的双唇，钻进他微微开启的嘴，所到之处引燃一片炸裂的战栗。  
这根本就是不是一个普通的吻，太湿润了，太黏腻，从没人会、也没人敢这样去吻一匹危险的孤狼。如果说此前他们之间的互动还有些孩子气，这一刻犹如磁石般的激吻则释放着长久以来被压抑被隐藏的爱欲。  
直到脚边感受到另一波清凉，伊凡惊觉他不知何时和王子相拥，正手忙脚乱的试图脱下对方的胸甲。王子灵活的舌头将他塞的满满的，几乎快无法呼吸，伊凡不得不喘着粗气避开他无止境的索吻，王子转而亲昵的吻上他的侧颈，一次次留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他的嘴里呢喃着什么，头昏脑涨的伊凡一时没听明白，直到猩红冷不丁用勃起的下体顶撞他，他才隐约捕捉到他在示意松开的意思。  
费恩确实给了他这个咒语，但伊凡不确定他是否真的恢复了。  
“你，”伊凡挣脱开他在脖子附近的轻咬，“你知道我是谁吗？或者你知道自己是谁吗？”  
猩红似乎因他的推开而不满，喉咙里发出不耐的低吼，伊凡只看了他一眼就觉得情况似乎并之前更严重了。  
伊凡摸到怀里的降雨卷轴，说不定洛思的背后真有一条恶魔的尾巴。但谁能保证被冷水淋彻底的王子不会再次发狂？  
伊凡觉得他八成疯掉了，不然就是被一样诅咒了。不然怎么解释他毫无芥蒂的跪坐在猩红面前，即使手指哆哆嗦嗦也依旧利落的解开王子的裤子。在看到深色毛发中央那根张牙舞爪的暗红色阴茎时，除开胸口溢满的羞耻外，恼人的兴奋随之而来。  
“我肯定是疯了。”伊凡喃喃道，飞快抬眼看向猩红，对方不知为何安静了下来，同夜色相近的眼睛正牢牢的注视他。  
他并没有经历过这个。但他曾经在一个下等酒馆里亲眼看到过，一个流浪的男妓当众含了客人的阴茎只为一顿饭钱。但那只意味着屈辱，甚至有点恶心。伊凡的前半生绝对想不到有天他会心甘情愿的这样做。  
他先是试探着用手，粗糙的指腹按摩着柱身，由上而下，将从顶端溢出粘液涂满整个阴茎，它震动着，变得更加狰狞。伊凡心如擂鼓，被诱惑着将它的顶端含进嘴里，那很大，他有些迟疑的张大嘴才勉强含下。比海水还咸腥的气味扑面而来，在口中蔓延，炙热的温度仿佛把舌头烫伤。他一时间有些不知道该怎么做。  
耳边的夜风似乎更狂野了，头顶传来王子难耐的喘息，暗含催促。伊凡吞咽着口水，开始让阴茎的大半部分在嘴里抽出挺入，偶尔一次，它忽然顶到喉咙，孤狼发出一声混合着哭腔的呜咽，口水顺着嘴角留下。  
这绝对不是什么好的体验，尤其当这根阴茎足够大时。但他强迫自己咽下剩下的，直到嘴唇碰到根部的毛发，他感到窒息，同时情欲高涨，裤子里的家伙跟着叫嚣、抽搐、发疼。但他老是不得章法，阴茎在嘴里还在涨大，威胁着顶穿他的喉咙，泪水不知何时留下脸颊，风拂过时带来一阵清凉。  
“够了。”清晰的声音响在耳边，伊凡眨眨眼，往上看去，却只看到赤红的一片。  
“伊凡。我亲爱的。”王子的声音像古老的葡萄酒。他被束缚着，眼里激荡着目空一切的骄傲和永不更改的誓言，他俯视的目光能焚烧所有。  
“解开我，让我来满足你。满足我们彼此。”  
——  
和命运搏斗。  
伊凡被压在粗糙石壁上的时候，心里忽然浮现这样一句话。他的衣裤被拔的一干二净，盔甲接二连三的落在沙滩上，发出沉重的闷响。王子的手沿着他的全身抚摸，用力到疼痛。他的舌头舔过伊凡背部那道陈旧的伤疤，顺着他矫健的背脊朝下，结实的臀肉被毫不温柔的分开，指尖按压这亟待使用的入口，引来伊凡难受的粗喘。  
屁股忽然挨了一掌，王子暗哑的声音紧紧贴在耳边，如同某种古老威严的怒斥，带着不可述说的魔法。随后，他肆意揉弄伊凡挺立的手挪开，两手捧住臀肉，微微抬高，比手掌温暖更高的气息靠近。  
伊凡瘫软的攀住石壁，无法自控的呻吟着，颤抖着的双腿被分开，直到王子用力掐住他的一条腿抬起，方便他用舌头将他从内到外舔开。当那根湿软柔韧的物体在体内横冲直撞，伊凡再也支撑不住，瘫软的跪下，嘴里发出一连串无意义的叫喊，拳头紧握，头几乎要炸开，脚趾收缩着又松开，把身下的沙硕折腾的乱七八糟。  
几乎是怜悯的，王子抚弄伊凡刚刚射了之后依然半挺的阴茎，让他保持屁股抬高的姿势，开始慢条斯理的解开衣服，早就涨的快爆炸的性器戳弄着被口水打湿的入口，试探的往其中深入。  
他们彼此都因为这样亲密的动作而激情澎湃，伊凡抓住一把流沙，竭力压抑住嘴里的尖叫，尽量放松自己去接纳王子一步步毫无保留的侵占。王子忽然扣住他的腰，让两人的胸膛紧贴在一起，阴茎整个没入，将心跳也传递开去。  
“别动。”王子在他耳边喘息。  
伊凡早已说不出话来，他攀住腰上的手，忍耐着贯穿肠道的热物，正伴随着王子的呼吸而彰显着存在感。  
“接下来会有点辛苦。”王子忽然说，伊凡竟觉得从中分辨出一点害羞，“所以，忍耐一下。”  
说罢，王子缓慢抽出被伊凡夹得紧紧的性器，用一种坚定的速度和力道开始操他，起初伊凡只是有点吃痛，之后在对方飞快并且力道十足的挺入中，他觉得呼吸都被夺走了，整个人只感受到被拼命操开的甬道中那根滚烫坚硬的肉棒一次次的碾过紧致的肠壁，硬挺的龟头不停的戳弄着敏感的嫩肉，仿佛永无止境的深入，简直快从喉咙里捅出来一样。  
他被王子翻过来平躺之前，又射了一次。王子分开他的腿，从前面操进去，如火焰般滚烫的呼吸不停打在伊凡脸上和胸膛，让他挣扎着抱紧了王子的肩，似愉悦又痛苦的再次被逼上高潮。  
猩红就像馋了很久的狼，直到天际露白，他依旧压在伊凡饱满结实的胸口舔吻，胯下热气腾腾的阴茎已经熟悉了身下的身体，根本不见外的沿着红肿的入口顶了进去。  
——  
“所以真爱之吻是真的。”  
洛思看着浑身散发着被操透的气息的伊凡，意味深长的感叹。  
猩红王子尾巴动了动，居然有些不好意思。  
费恩十分想要知道他们昨晚的细节，毕竟有关跨越种族性爱的感受，来自亲身经历者的述说怎么也比书上那几句干巴巴的话要生动的多。  
女精灵掩着鼻子，拒绝跟他们说话。

THE END


End file.
